


That one time Eiji actually asked Ash to mess with his hair

by Caligula27



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Brushing Hair, Eiji Okumaru, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, ash lynx - Freeform, banana fish - Freeform, braiding hair, not really - Freeform, playing with hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caligula27/pseuds/Caligula27
Summary: Eiji grew his hair out, and Ash is fascinated by it, having a hard time leaving it alone.





	That one time Eiji actually asked Ash to mess with his hair

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that someone will enjoy this despite me being terrible at writing fanfiction.

At first Eiji Okumara had just not gotten the time to get his hair cut. After going back to Japan with Ash, they’d both been busy with finding a job, and the apartment they’d moved into didn’t fix itself.  
In order to save some money, they’d bought one in poor condition, and things like painting the walls and doorframes, installing the shower and renovating the kitchen had all of a sudden turned into their go-to activity.  
However, Eiji’s family and some of Ash’s new co-workers had been a big help, and the project didn’t take as long as one would think. There was really no excuse for the non-existing haircut other than laziness. Eiji just prefered relaxing when he got home from work, especially now that their home was much nicer and a lot more domestic. Calling to get an appointment wasn’t a thought he liked, and the knowledge of all the chirping women who had to get the freshest and juiciest gossip from each other, made the man exhausted.

Throughout the weeks of procrastinating people had actually started complimenting Eiji’s new style.  
Especially the comments on how mature he looked was something he liked, giving that he’d always looked a lot younger than he actually were, and people being chocked that he wasn’t in high school was getting old in his opinion.  
The compliments quickly replaced his previous reason as to why he wouldn’t want to cut the locks (laziness).

Ash seemed to like it as well, and would often attack Eiji and mess with the mop of hair, when he was trying to take a nap.  
He would also pretend to tuck hair behind Eiji’s ears even though there wasn’t any loose strands in his way.  
The Japanese man would always complain about it, and say that he was giving him a bed head and make him look silly, even though he secretly loved the other’s touch.  
This was also the reason why he voluntarily asked his boyfriend to braid his hair, one night. His excuse had been that he’d read that sleeping with your hair braided was the best way of avoiding getting hair in your face, and risking having your skin break out. Ash saw right through him, and had burst into laughter immediately.

“Alright. If you insist.”

His hands were rough, but he still managed to let them run through the locks in the most gentle manner.

“Your hair reminds me of Blanca’s.”

It was about the same length after all, and Eiji had recently started to wear it in a pony tail. This was mostly when cooking.

“Is that a bad thing?”

Eiji who was positioned on the floor between Ash’s legs had turned to look at said man.

“No. His hair is nice.”

They’d both chuckled, and Eiji had handed his boyfriend a brush, still trying to convince him that this was all about braiding. It ran through the strands just as smoothly as the fingers had done, and it was a mesmerizing sight. Ash almost considered growing his own blond locks out.

The brushing went on for quite some time, much longer than necessary, because the American kept insisting that there were knots everywhere. With all Eiji’s humming it was obvious that he liked the feeling of the brush in his hair and on his scalp, and Ash went on for his sake.

“You know, if you just wanted me to play with your hair, you could’ve told me.”

Eiji laughed and mumbled something that was unintelligible, and Ash had taken it as a que to just continue.

They’d both known from the start that Ash was terrible at everything that had to do with fine motorics, he was a lot rougher after all, and they’d therefore just agreed in silence that he wasn’t going to give the braiding a shot, and that it was totally fine. So Eiji didn’t complain when Ash started kissing him and hugged him from behind instead.


End file.
